Mesmer
Mesmer is one of the celebrity Supes in the Amazon series The Boys. He assisted the vigilante group, The Boys by helping them understand the background of The Female before he betrayed them to Homelander. ''The Boys Series'' The session Mesmer was approached by Mother's Milk at a convention in The Innocents. In exchange for visitation time with his daughter, Cleo, Mesmer agreed to a "reading session" with The Female. After some initial trials with her, Mesmer was able to identify the Female as a forced member of a terrorist organization, The Shining Light Liberation Army. She was captured, brought to America, and injected with Compound V. This allowed The Boys to realize that Vought was creating super terrorists to give themselves supervillains to fight and to give the military a reason to put Supes in the military. The Betrayal At the end of the episode in The Innocents, Mesmer approached Homelander on a rooftop and gave him photos of The Boys, allowing The Seven and Vought to identify the members of the Boys and target them and their families. This was eventually his downfall when Butcher followed Mesmer's attempted escape at a Subway station in The Self-Preservation Society. Butcher cornered Mesmer in a bathroom, revealed he planted a bug on Mesmer and proceeded to beat him. With each hit, Mesmer saw into Butcher's memories. Seeing Butcher's final moments with his wife Becca, Butcher discovering her disappearance, and possibly Butcher's recruitment by Grace Mallory or more likely seeing Butcher's desire to kill him. Mesmer uses this to try and convince Butcher to let him live. Suggesting that he can help Butcher find his wife. Despite his pleas, Butcher grabbed Mesmer and bashed his face into a sink until he most likely died. Relationship with Cleo Cleo expressed a distant relationship with father, possibly due to a lack of involvement he had in her life from being a celebrity. Mesmer himself expressed concerned love towards his daughter, as shown when he was willing to make the scheduled visitation times in exchange for a reading session with The Female. This is also what leads to his involvement in the war with supes. Mesmer goes back on his deal by later attempting to call Tina and tell her that he doesn't have to see Cleo, as long as his daughter is cared for. Mesmer betrays The Boys by giving information about them to Homelander out of fear that Homelander will figure out that he helped The Boys. Butcher figures out Mesmer's betrayal and confronts him on his attempt to flee. In his final moments in the season against Butcher, Mesmer pleads profusely for Butcher not to kill him. "Please, I have a daughter!" Powers and Abilities *'Mind Reading:' **'Telepathy:' When at a convention he is able to "guess" what people are thinking. He was shown to being able to read their current thoughts through physical contact, like what number they're thinking of or what they want to do. **'Memory Manipulation: ' Mesmer's main demonstration of his power was being able to read people's memories through physical contact. In his show The Mesmerizer, he is able to determine who committed a crime based on their memories. The Boys use Mesmer to identify and "read" The Female. He was able to see her memories about becoming a forced member of a terrorist organization, and her relationship with her brother. When Butcher confronts Mesmer in a bathroom, he first beats Mesmer. As Butcher is punching Mesmer several times in the face and grabs him by his head, Mesmer is able to see Butcher's memories of Becca and Butcher's thoughts on wanting to kill him. Gallery Category:Supers Category:Teenage Kix Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One